l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tamori
Agasha Tamori was the Agasha Daimyo who led the Agasha family during the Clan War and into the War of Spirits. During the War of Spirits he aided the armies of the Steel Chrysanthemum, and would later go on to become the Dark Oracle of Fire. Youth From an early age Tamori was fascinated with the elements and how they combined with the earth, and would study the teachings of Shinsei on the intricate patterns of life. He would spend months away from school, travelling to discover as much as he could on his own. He recorded all his findings formulating several hypotheses, and would frequently test them out to learn more about the workings of the universe. Following his graduation from the Agasha Shugenja school he continued to search new knowledge, conducting experiments frequently in his private quarters and rarely going out anymore. Way of the Dragon, pp. 65-66. It was known he spent a winter in the Isawa school. Way of the Dragon, p. 10 Appearance Tamori was a small and quiet man, and would prefer to not to engage in conversation if he could help it. He preferred the solace of his libraries to the courts, and would focus his time on unlocking the metaphysical aspects of Agasha's teachings. He was a brilliant shugenja who trusted in ability over status, but would never overstep his bounds. Way of the Dragon, p. 66. Daimyo Duties As the Daimyo of the Agasha his duties included the maintenance of the Agasha family's libraries and the journals of his clan's progenitor. He would frequently travel between the Agasha library and the great Chronicle of Rokugan in the vaults of Kyuden Togashi. In recognition for his service, he was granted a tattoo by Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Yokuni. Way of the Dragon, p. 65. Tamori never wielded the family's daisho. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part II, by Shawn Carman Learning on Void Tamori was very interested in learning the ways of the Void. He spent many winter times in the lands of the Master of Void Isawa Ujina, and he was host to Ujina's daughter, Isawa Kaede, but he realized this element was beyond his reach. Way of the Phoenix, pp. 14-15 Clan War With the war threatening his Clan's great scroll collections, Tamori planned to use his insight to bring a quick end to hostilities. Clan War: The Clans, p. 29 In 1127 during the Clan War, several Black Scrolls were opened, disturbing the Celestial Order. Tamori discovered that the Elemental Dragons had withdrawn from Rokugan and their Oracles had gone into hiding. With the absence of Togashi Yokuni, who also had disappeared, Tamori kept this information within the Dragon Clan. Time of the Void, p. 33 The Defection of the Agasha In 1131, the Agasha were split because of the leadership of Hitomi. The majority led by Agasha Gennai, a student of Tamori, declared they were defecting. Gennai attempted to convince Tamori to join them but he would not. The majority of the family left the Dragon for the Phoenix Clan. Refusing to leave and crushed by his family's betrayal, Tamori eventually left his position and his family name to wander Rokugan. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 22 In revenge, Tamori devised a spell, Tamori's Curse, which would revoke the ability to command fire kami from a shugenja, to use against his former kin. Magic of Rokugan, p. 51 Wife's Death and Corruption Tamori's wife Agasha Tsutomu was killed in 1133 during the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Tamori's corruption began at that very moment. Overcome with grief, Tamori hurled unparalleled fire and destruction down upon the armies of the Shadowlands Horde as his wife fell. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 61 Their daughter Tamori Shaitung took up the position of daimyo after her father relinquished the post. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part II, by Shawn Carman The former Agasha daimyo was deeply Tainted and full of anger at the family who betrayed the Dragon Clan. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 10 War of Spirits The Phoenix Children Many spirits returned through the Oblivion's Gate, including the infamous Hantei XVI and his general Hida Tsuneo. In 1138 Tamori assisted them in the seizing of Kyuden Isawa, where the Phoenix children were taken hostage, including those of the Elemental Masters. Imperial Histories, p. 220 Fire and Air, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Attacking the Phoenix During the War of Spirits, Tamori sided with the forces of Hantei XVI. Alongside Tsuneo, Tamori led the attacks upon the Phoenix Clan in 1150. Dark Oracle of Fire The Steel Chrysanthemum easily defeated Shiba forces who fled into the Isawa Woodlands. Tamori burned the trees where the scattered Shiba had hidden and one by one slaughtered them. A strange whisper gnawed at his soul, and after the battle Tamori willingly became the Dark Oracle of Fire, disappearing from the Hantei XVI army. Tamori family name As a concession to the Steel Chrysanthemum at the end of the war in 1150, Emperor Toturi I proclaimed an Imperial Edict forcing the Agasha still remaining with the Dragon Clan to be renamed the Tamori family in honor of their Tainted ex-Daimyo. Imperial Histories, p. 223 Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 24 Tamori Seido, a shrine devoted to Tamori, was secretely built deep within Fire Tooth Mountain. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 53 Killing the Traitor When Gennai retired in 1157 The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part I, by Shawn Carman and set out to find Tamori, he was destroyed by the Dark Oracle. As a trophy, Tamori seized Gennai's daisho. Dragon-Phoenix War In 1157 Tamori was approached by a Phoenix and a Dragon who had come into possession of the Dark Covenant of Fire. The Phoenix used it to command Tamori to attack their two respective clans, to make the clans stronger. Tamori was only happy to oblige, and awaked the previous dormant volcano Wrath of the Kami, which caused many Dragon refugees to flee into the Dragon Heart Plain. They were rebufed by the Phoenix and with that began the Dragon-Phoenix War. The Dragon had been Tamori Chosai, who had done it so Tamori Shaitung could defeat Tamori and cleanse the Tamori name. The Phoenix had been Isawa Hochiu, who had felt that the Phoenix would slowly die if they did not have conflict to strengthen them. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part III, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Shaitung's Gambit In 1159 Tamori Shaitung duelled the Elemental Masters. She defeated them in an all-or-nothing attack. The six shugenja were swallowed up by the earth where, under the crust of the earth, they encountered Shaitung's father, Tamori. The Dark Oracle of Fire revealed that he had caused the volcanic eruptions that instigated the Dragon-Phoenix War. The ensuing battle killed Isawa Riake, and only Shaitung and Isawa Nakamuro escaped the tunnels intact. The remaining three masters were sealed in a stone prison by the Oracle. Way of the Samurai, p. 96 Dark Oracle Unleashed Mirumoto Tsuge went to a cave with several bushi following the advice of his old companion Tamori Hitaka to consult a ronin Shugenja that could help the Dragon in the war. Instead of a ronin, Tamori was there with Hitaka at his side. The Oracle requested of Tsuge for permission to destroy the Phoenix Clan, just as he had gotten the permission to destroy the Dragon Clan. As a General in command of the Dragon's defense against the Phoenix his assent would be sufficient. Tsuge initially resisted, but Tamori released several spells that caused the cave to collapse and lava started to surround and endanger the Dragon bushi. Finally, Tsuge gave permission and went out of the cave proclaiming his revenge against Tamori. Compromise, by Rich Wulf Shortly afterwards, Tamori Taiu recieved reports of Shiba battalions being destroyed to a man and then left to rot in the field. Clan Letter to the Dragon #21 (Imperial Herald v2 #6) Tamori Exposed to the Dragon Togashi Nyima, Mirumoto Daisuke and Hitomi Hogai were fighting in an engagement against the Phoenix that ended with Tamori showing up in disguise as Shiba Aikune and wrecking havoc on the Dragon army, leaving the three men as the only survivors. They were saved by the intervention of Osano-Wo, who explained Tamori's deception. Several Dragon ambassadors sent to make an offer of peace to the Phoenix, initially presumed killed by a mad Aikune, now seemed to be also murdered by Tamori. The Break of Dawn, by Rich Wulf Continued Plans Tamori began to plot his attacks further, employing his servant Hitaka to steal genealogical information of every noble Dragon and Phoenix bloodline over the past twenty years. He desired to kill the most promised members in the new generation of both clans. Defeat When searching for Tamori to confront him they encountered Isawa Taeruko. Nakamuro uncovered the illusion, revealing that the Phoenix traitor had been Isawa Hochiu. Both Bairei and Nakamuro confronted Hochiu, but the fight was interrupted by the arrival of Tamori. Chosai used the Dark Covenant to demand Tamori face Hochiu in a duel. Tamori survived the duel, and incinerated Hochiu. Tamori was distracted long enough by Shaitung to allow Tsuge to kill him. Chosai became the next Dark Oracle of Fire, but Nakamuro used the Covenant to banish him from Rokugan and never return. See Also * Agasha Tamori/Meta * Agasha Tamori/CW Meta External Links * Agasha Tamori (Imperial) * Dark Oracle of Fire Exp (Promotional) Agasha Tamori Category:Oracles